Do they Love me and Care about me?
by BornToBeAWitch1989
Summary: Melinda feels that her family does not love nor care for her. So she does something so unthinkable, something that the family would have never done. Only one person she has befriended, will be her saviour, her hero, her salvation. have fun reading.
1. Character Profile

I do not own any characters in this story, as they are the property of the show

Charmed. I do own however Rebecca.

Character Profile

Piper Same powers as on the show.

Leo Whitelighter abilities

Wyatt Force field, Orbing, others unknown

Chris Orbing, Telekinesis

Melinda Orbing, Exploding power (just like Piper's power), Astral Projection, Levitation,

Telekinetic Orbing, and Power Absorption. Melinda has to wear gloves because of her Power

Absorption power.

Phoebe Same powers as on the show

Coop Transporting and others unknown

Patricia Transportation (as her father's power) and Empathic powers

Paige same powers as on the show

Kyle Mortal

Prudence Orbing and Premonitions

Rebecca Shape Shifter She is the best friend of Melinda. They find out about each other by

Accident. Melinda used her power absorption power by accident and she absorbs Rebecca powers

for a little awhile by the touch of her hand (skin on skin contact). Melinda keeps her powers for a

couple hours or so.

I do not know the rest of Wyatt's and Coop's powers, so if any one knows please tell me.

Thanks.


	2. How Melinda and Rebecca met Part 1

How Melinda and Rebecca Met

Part 1

" Come on, Melinda! You need to get ready for your first day of school! " Piper Halliwell

called.

" All right, all right, I'm coming. Jeez " grumbled Melinda, putting on a black caprice and a white

tank top. Her long damp, brown hair tumbling down into soft, gentle curls after being brushed.

Melinda jogged downstairs for breakfast.

" Why can't I go with Wyatt and Chris to Magic School? " asked Melinda

" Melinda, we have talked about this before and it's because we, your father and I, think that you

are not ready just yet. And don't ask me that question again when you know the answer to it "

replied Piper.

Melinda sighed, eating her pancakes before leaving for school. Melinda drove to school and parked

her brother Chris's car. Melinda walked into the front office and received her schedule for her classes.

She walked out the door and bumped into another new girl, who was dressed horribly and her hair

looked too short for her delicate feature.

" Oh, sorry" said the new girl.

" Please don't apologize, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. I wasn't watching where I was going," replied

Melinda sweetly. " My name is Melinda Halliwell " offering her hand out to shake.

"Mine's Rebecca Smith, " replied the new girl, shaking Melinda's hand, receiving a spark of electricity

to go through both hands.

" Ow! " both girls cried out loud.

Both girls felt sick that they went into the bathroom to throw up. When they were done, they came out of the stalls they were in. Melinda, for some reason, felt small, considering that she and the new girl were the same height. All of sudden Melinda shrank and became a mouse. Then realizing what she had done she transformed back into her real height.

" Hey! That's my power! " exclaimed Rebecca, who was very shocked at what happened.

Unknowingly to both girls, Melinda's new power was activated, by the touch of her hand (skin on skin contact)

she absorbed Rebecca's power.


	3. How Melinda and Rebecca met Part 2

How Melinda and Rebecca met

Part 2

" Your power? Then that means you are a witch too? Like me." Melinda shockingly asked

Rebecca.

" Yea, how did you get my power? " Rebecca asked. Melinda just stared at her till she answered " I

don't know but I do know who to ask. Let's keep each other's power a secret till we know more.

Okay? I also promise to tell you what happened, if you will just trust me. "

Rebecca nodded and then the school bell rang. " Lets get together after school so we can talk more

About this." Melinda replied, "I agree."

After School

Melinda walked out of the school doors looking for Rebecca. Melinda found her sitting on the front

steps waiting.

" Where do you live?" Rebecca asked.

" Prescott Street" Melinda answered.

" Really? Me too. Lets walk." Rebecca said.

Both girls started walking home in silence till Rebecca broke the silence by asking Melinda if she

had any more powers.

" Yea, I have about 5 powers. All inherited. From my dad, Orbing, cause he's a Whitelighter, my mom,

Molecular Combustion, which is like speeding up time and the result of that is blowing stuff up, my

late aunt Prue, Astral Projection, my aunt Phoebe, Levitation, and last my aunt Paige, Telekinetic

Orbing." Melinda replied. " My mom and aunts are the Charmed Ones. "

Rebecca stared at her; shocked until she said " You are the daughter of a Charmed One! No way!"

Melinda laughed. " How about you, any more powers besides shape shifting? "

" No, just the one " replied Rebecca. " My mom's power is the same as mine, so no shocker there. But

my dad is a mortal, so that makes me half witch and half mortal."

Melinda and Rebecca arrived at their houses. They lived side by side. Melinda asked Rebecca if she

wanted to come over for dinner for the next night and Rebecca said yes. They both parted ways into

their own house.

Melinda walked in the door and as she closed it, there was a small explosion in the attic. Melinda

looked up and rolled her eyes at the ceiling because it was her aunt Paige's practice potion making

time.

Melinda went to her bedroom to do her homework. Piper called Melinda and everybody else who

were upstairs to come down for dinner. Dinner was normal (no demons) and Piper said yes to

Rebecca to come for the next night. After dinner Melinda went to her bedroom and orbed.


	4. The Magical Dinner

The Magical Dinner

" Hey Melinda, is your new friend a mortal? " asked Wyatt, Melinda's older brother.

" You will find out soon enough, so stop asking me those kind of questions. " Melinda responded exasperated. " Let's just hope that no demons attack, all right."

Wyatt was confused by her answer and decided to forget about it.

"Ding Dong" the door rang. Melinda went up to the door and invited Rebecca inside.

" Oh wow, I like this house better than mine " Rebecca said.

" Thanks " Melinda responded, " So lets meet the family. Hey guys, my friend's here."

Melinda stopped Rebecca and told her that she did not tell the family that Rebecca was a witch.

" All right, here we go. My mom, Piper, my dad, Leo and my brothers Wyatt and Chris." Wyatt, Chris, Piper, and Leo waved. " Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Coop and my cousin Patricia. My aunt Paige, Uncle Kyle and my other cousin Prue" The rest of the family also waved. Melinda had pointed to each of her family member when she said who they were. " And guys this is Rebecca."

" We are all very happy to meet you Rebecca, and if we are also hungry, we can start dinner now." Piper said.

Everybody went to the dinner table and started eating. Rebecca asked and answered questions for everybody and for herself. A demon shimmered in behind Leo, for he was at the head table, his back facing the front door. The demon summoned an energy ball and threw it at Wyatt, who was sitting next to Rebecca. Wyatt noticing the demon and energy ball grabbed Rebecca and knocked her and him to the ground. Piper noticed the demon and tried to freeze him.

It did not work, because the demon was immune to witches power. Everyone started attacking the demon. Leo had grabbed Melinda and scrambled to Rebecca to keep her and Melinda safe not knowing Rebecca was a witch also. Rebecca crawled away from Leo and behind the demon. Rebecca transformed into a beautiful but fierce Lion. She roared and attacked the demon, knocking him down. Rebecca swiped at the demon, scratching him and injuring him. The demon shimmered out before Rebecca the Lion could do any more damage.

Everybody had stopped attacking when they heard and saw the Lion roared. Rebecca then transformed back into herself. Everybody stared at Rebecca, stunned that she was a witch too. Melinda of course was not stunned or shocked because she knew what Rebecca was.

" Would somebody say something please," Rebecca asked.

" You go girl!" Melinda answered happily, walking up to Rebecca and hugging her.

" Melinda, you knew about this?" Leo asked.

" No, I did not" Melinda lied, " But you should be happy, although she kind of did save our lives"

Melinda added.


	5. Melinda's New Powers

Melinda's New Powers

After dinner and finding out that Rebecca is a witch, everybody went into the conservatory to talk. Rebecca was a bit shy about telling The Charmed Ones and their family about her powers.

" So, Rebecca now that we know that you are a witch, would you please tell us about your powers? " Piper asked.

" Well, I only have one power which was shape shifting, " answered Rebecca. " I'm just wondering, what kind of powers do you have? " Rebecca added.

" I have two powers, which are exploding things and freezing things. Leo, my husband, is a Whitelighter. Wyatt is twice blessed, so he has lots of powers most of what we don't know. Chris can orb and he has telekinesis. And lastly Melinda only has one power which is Orbing and we don't know why she does not have more powers." Piper said.

" My powers are more passive, Premonitions, Empathy and Levitation which is my active power. My husband Coop is a cupid. And our daughter Patricia has the power to transport any where she wants to and she also has Empathy." Phoebe said.

" I'm half Whitelighter and half witch, Orbing, Healing and Telentick Orbing. Kyle is a mortal. And our daughter Prudence, has Orbing and Premonitions." Paige said.

" Wow, That's a lot of powers and I think they are cool." Rebecca responded.

" Mom, I think Rebecca and I can go upstairs to my room so we can have a friend chatting time, you know" Melinda told her mom. Piper just gestured yes, go ahead we'll be fine here without you gesture.

Melinda and Rebecca walked up the stairs and into Melinda's room. They both went in and sat on Melinda's bed.

" Rebecca, do you want to know what happened at school yesterday? Well, after school I went up to elder land and I found out I have a new power which is called Power Absorption which means when I touch someone, a witch or demon, skin on skin contact and I can absorb their power for a couple of hours or so." Melinda said and added, " Which is also why I'm now wearing gloves. It protects me and the person I touch from getting their powers."

" Wow, that's pretty neat although what I'm wondering is why did you lie to your dad when he asked if you know about me being a witch? " Rebecca asked.

" That's gonna be kinda hard to explain. They think I only have Orbing because the elders don't want them to know I have six powers not one. Why, I don't really know but as always they have their reasons." Melinda answered.

Melinda and Rebecca continue chatting about things. Meanwhile, everyone downstairs is talking about the demon attack. Wyatt is thinking about Rebecca and how pretty she is. He liked her from the moment he saw Rebecca walk in the door. And he also hopes that Rebecca is not an evil witch, out to hurt his sister. Everyone is so overly protective of Melinda that they don't let her go on demon vanquishing with them. And because of that Melinda has been feeling that her family doesn't love her.


	6. Dear Diary

Dear Diary, 9:30pm

Guess what? I made a new friend! Her name's Rebecca and she's a witch. She came over for dinner tonight. Dinner was going ok i guess, but i was wondering when that demon was gonna come. When he finally came, he made a mistake. He threw the fireball at Wyatt, when he should of threw it at me like I told him to. What an idiot! I should've known he was going for Wyatt cause he's the twice blessed. I wont make that mistake again.

Im not Evil. I just wanted to see how the family would react to me being injured. While on the topic of family, they are out scouring the underworld for who attacked us and i'm alone in the house, again. Everytime they go on demon vanquishes or hunts i'm never allowed to go. Of course they think i only have one measly power, which gives them the right to say I can't go! Ughh, I hate this overprotectiveness thing, it drives me crazy and... everyday, it dosen't make me feel good. I feel left out, and sometimes I feel like they don't care or at least love me at all. All I want is to be shown love.

That talk that Rebecca and I had bout my powers and how the Elders keep saying that i'm destined for greatness and how overproected my family are, really helped me some. But still...I feel that i need to do something. I dont know what yet, but I will know. Very soon I will know.

I gotta go Diary, I gotta get rid of the demon before the family finds him.

Goodnight.

Melinda hid her Diary under her mattress. She had a mission to do. She orbed out of her room and into the underworld. She traveled around until she found the injured demon. She raised her hands and using her mother's power that she inhertied, blew the demon up. She orbed back out to her room.

As soon as the cave became empty, came more orbing lights. Wyatt and his mother along with his aunts orbed in.

"Looks like somebody got to him before we did." Piper said looking at the demon's ashes.

"But who?" Phoebe said.

The question lingered in each of their thoughts as they stared at the ashes.


End file.
